


Realizations

by Greta13



Series: Cosmic Love [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta13/pseuds/Greta13
Summary: Michael observes some strange events that lead him to come to an even stranger conclusion.





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to my Comic Love series. I highly recommend you read part one first in order to understand the significance of plot events in this part. -Thanks!

Michael groaned as bright sunlight glared in through a crack in the yellowed newspaper pages pasted to the windows. He rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the light, seeking to slip back into the oblivion of drunken sleep. It was way too early to be awake on a Saturday, or was it Sunday? He couldn't remember. The pounding in his head prevented any real deductive reasoning from happening. 

The strange scent of a floral perfume and the sound of water running in the bathroom alerted him to the presence of company. And given his state of undress the smell of desert rose in the air, it was most likely of the female variety. 

His speculations were proven correct when out of the bathroom, more accurately a closet if that, stepped Maria Deluca. Her hair was loose and still a little rumpled from the bed, her rich chocolate eyes still half lidded by sleep, wearing one of Michael's tops like a sleep shirt, she smiled lazily at him. 

"Hey there sleepy head." She said walking within arms reach of him. 

"G'mornin," Michael replied, a sly smile gracing his lips as he made to pull Maria back into bed. Back into the soft warmth of the sheets. 

"Ah..no." Mara said as she pulled back teasingly. 

"Come back to bed. I'll make it worth your while" He said seductively, but the effect was lost on Maria as she appraised his squinting eyes and frizzy curls. Laughing she shook her head. 

"I've got to get back to the bar in an hour and start prepping for the crowd that will come in to watch the big game." 

Michael let out a whine in protest, he wanted to give her a telekinetic shove in his direction, but settled on using the lost puppy look that still managed to work even on Isobel sometimes. He waited. One. Two. Three. And Maria caved. 

"Fine" she huffed,"I'll stay for some coffee and you can stop looking at me like I killed your kitten."

Michael smiled triumphantly. 

"Just coffee!" She repeated, warily eyeing the blonde with narrowed eyes. She waited for a moment for him to get up and make them some coffee before she turned and began rummaging through his cabinets. If you want something down right, then do it yourself. Five minutes later she had successfully gathered two mismatched mugs, a couple packets of sugar and his old percolator. Now if only she could find the coffee. 

Michael sat back with hands behind his head enjoying the view as Maria bent over looking in the cupboard. A man could get used to mornings like this. A beautiful woman, coffee on the way, maybe some breakfast or another…

"Michael, what's this?" 

Michael was pulled out of his musing by Maria's sudden question. And he watched with curiosity to see what had caught Maria's eye. What piece of junk scavenged from the dump..

The iridescent sheen of the alien artifact caught the gleam of the late morning sun sending a flurry of rainbows across the cabin space. For a moment Michael wondered how he was going to explain a piece of glowing rainbow glass to Maria, when he still hadn't broached the subject of his miraculously healed hand. 

But then as she turned the artifact over, examining the alien symbols, it moved out of the reach of the sun's rays and it lost it's almost glow, the rainbows dancing on the walls disappeared. Michael stood, slipping into a pair of jeans, as he stepped in closer. Watching Maria carefully with solemn and vulnerable eyes. 

"What is it?" She asked again, looking up to find him only a step away gazing intently at the item held in her delicate hands. 

For a moment too long he was silent and serious. So unlike the sarcastic devil don't care flirty cowboy she was familiar with. His hazel eyes wide as he looked into her brown eyes and yet he seemed a million miles away. And then it passed, and the lines at the corners of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled roguishly. 

"Not entirely sure, but I thought I could sell it to some tourists for a pretty penny. Being a piece of the alien spaceship that crashed in '47." He said with a drawl, pulling her close. 

"Michael!" Maria exclaimed as she pushed him away with feigned exasperation. "You're terrible! You know, you and the Green brothers are the reason we get all those nutjobs looking for little green men still." 

Shaking her head in mirth. "You know for a minute I thought you were going to tell me something important." 

"Coffee?" Michael asked, pulling a tin from the top of the small fridge. 

"Finally!" Maria said in mock desperation, snatching it up, and heading back to the kitchenette to set the pot to percolate. 

As she brushed past him, Michael's gaze returned to the artifact. His smile faded. It brought back to the foreground of his mind the painful exchange with Alex from the night before that had sent him to the Dancing Pony to drink himself out of feeling. Out of consciousness. Out of memory. 

Drinking at the Pony had lead to flirting with the beautiful bar-owner, one thing had lead to another, and the morning found them together for the third time now. It seemed so easy. It happened so naturally, without hardly any effort and without any pain. In a way it felt right. Normal. It felt like Michael thought things should. But then again it somehow felt all wrong. 

Tentatively, Michael reached out with his hand. Fingers extended. The tip of his finger a hair's breadth from the smooth surface of the console piece. Nothing. Then hesitantly he touched it, not even sure why he was doing this. What was he even looking for? The moment he made contact, he knew. The colors of the artifact bloomed. The beautiful iridescent rainbow shone brightly as it had the night before when Michael touched it. And when Alex had touched it. 

~

Liz was busy working in her lab on the modifications to the cure serum to amplify its effects to turn it into an alien steroid. A drug that maybe could help kick start Michael and Isobel's dormant powers and help them to figure out a way to heal Max. 

She had just poured a small sample of her current test batch into a test tube to catalog with the other variations when a sudden loud and urgent knock followed by the door flying open with a bang startled her and the tube slipped from her tongs. 

She watched helplessly for a split second as it plummeted to the floor, already feeling a sense of defeat at yet another set back, despite its small nature. When the tube paused in mid air, inches from the ground, hanging suspended, and then floated to the desk with the other cooling samples. 

"Michael! You scared me! You almost made me ruin my sample!" She chided. 

"Sorry." Michael replied sheepishly. "But I caught it. No harm no foul."

"Barely," Liz huffed rolling her eyes before turning back to her notebook to record some observations regarding this last serum. "Look I'm kinda busy right now, so if you can leave me alone, I have a lot of work to do."

"I just need like a minute of your time and then I'll be gone." He promised as he shrugged off his jacket, dropping it on an empty lab bench. 

"Alright, your time starts now." She said glancing down at her watch, as if marking the time. "So what urgent Maria help do you need?" 

That stopped Michael in his tracks. 

"Yes I know about you two." Liz rolled her eyes, she was too old for all this drama. "Not that either of you have been very subtle. I would wager at least half of Maria's regulars have figured you two out by now. Plus I was kinda the one who told Maria to go for it."

Michael can't help but feel a little embarrassed. He hadn't meant for everyone to know about them. He wasn't even sure what 'they' were yet. Friends with benefits? Maybe something more?

"Ummm… actually Liz I just needed to borrow you hands for a sec." He explained as he dug into his bag and pulled out two console pieces, both glowing as he held them. One from his collection and the other from Alex. 

"Here," passing her the first, "hold this."

Liz reached out with gloved hands. 

"Actually, take off your gloves first." 

Liz sighed, grumbling that this was taking longer than a minute, and removed her latex gloves. Taking the piece from Michael, she held it as he watched intently. As soon as his hand had left the console portion it had stopped glowing. After a moment of enduring his scrutinizing gaze she started to fidget. 

"So is it supposed to do something when I hold it?" She asked. 

"Not sure." He said, as he swapped out the first for the second larger piece, giving her the one from Alex.

Again the light faded after he handed it to her. 

"So what does it mean?" She asked, now curious about this mini light show she had witnessed. But Michael didn't respond, he stood there silent and thoughtful.

"Michael? What's with the 'glowy' glass alien detectors? Where are they from? Michael?!" She pressed. 

He almost startled before looking at her briefly with a distracted air, as if he was just now registering that she had been speaking to him, before he quickly took the console pieces back and hurriedly packed them away. 

"I've got to go!" Grabbing his jacket on his way to the door. "Thanks!"

Liz stood there for moment wondering what had just happened. She shaking her head, she put her earbuds in and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. Who could understand the way Michael's mind worked? She certainly didn't have the time, there was work to be done. 

~

Sitting on the open tailgate of his truck Michael looked up at the stars. They had once held so much hope, filled his dreams, and yet now they seemed only to remind him of all the mysteries, all of the unanswered questions, of the coldness of this uncaring universe. 

Pulling the larger console piece out of his bag he watched as it rippled to life. The light spreading from where his fingers first touched it to illuminate the whole. The strange symbols glittered, taunting him with their secrets. 

For the hundredth or a thousandth time he wished that he could have saved her. That he could have figured out a way to get his mother out of Caulfield. There was so much he wanted to know. So much he wanted to ask her. So much missed time he wanted to make up for. 

But it was too late, and whatever answers she had known died with her. Like the dumbass that he was, he had just stood there until Alex had dragged him away, getting them out with just seconds to spare.

Alex. 

What was Alex? Who was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no Alex in this one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
